


That Kind of Girl

by livelaughlove



Series: Flashpoint Drabbles [16]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jules has always been one of the guys and she is not willing to give that up. Not even for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kind of Girl

I've always been the kind of girl that is just 'one of the guys'. All my life, I've been the minority. And I love it. Being around a group of guys is so much more relaxing than being part of a group of girls. Boys are so much more straight-forward and they tell it like they mean it. There's not as much beating around the bush. If you have something to say, you can just say it. Girls, you have to worry about. Sure, guys take things personally but they don't hold it against you. You can mock them, they just mock you back. They accept you completely. With girls, you have to worry about them holding grudges and bringing it up months later. Of course, it depends on the person. I've found that once guys know you're not afraid of bugs, dirt and slime, that you're not afraid to lose at anything, they simply accept you. I've certainly found that after moving to this team. At first, I was on a team with more than one girl and I hated it. It still didn't seem real enough. They gossiped all the time about the guys and their boyfriends until I just wanted to hurl. The guys were so shallow; they just showed off to us all the time. I don't care how much you can bench-press! As long as you're strong enough to do the job, I don't care. My new group of guys aren't like that. Sure they tried to show off to me at first, bet then they got over it when they saw I didn't even spare them a glance. Well, maybe once or twice; I'm a girl! Of course I like to see a well muscled guy; I just don't let them see me checking them out. They don't care if I win or lose at a training exercise. Unlike all the others, they don't let me win. I really have to try. They don't give me excuses; they expect me to keep up with them. And I like it that way. I am accepted to them the way I am. I don't have to worry about wearing makeup or dressing up around them; they don't care. It's refreshing and I wouldn't give it up for anything. Not even for you Sam.


End file.
